


Wolves in Winter

by SnowQueen96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Dark Dany, F/M, If you like Dany don't read, Multi, Queen Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueen96/pseuds/SnowQueen96
Summary: Sansa, Jon, Arya, Bran and their allies try to navigate the tricky situation that they are put in now that Jon brought the Dragon Queen and prepare for the battle to come now that they have so many enemies coming for them.This is basically my hope for season 8.





	Wolves in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction and Im super excited to share it. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Sansa great the Jon and their guest.

The biting wind hit me from where I stand on the battlement watch the Dragon Queen’s army march closer my eyes searching for Jon in the sea of foot soldiers.

I missed him so much. I remember the quite nights we shared together before he left. Sitting by the fire discussing are days over ale or just sitting in comfortable silence while I mend our clothes or make new ones and he looks over letter o other task. Will we ever have that again? Petyr’s voice echoed in my head, they say she is very beautiful. I shake the thought out of my head as soon as it forms I won’t think about it. Jon would never abandon us for some foreign and a life in the south. No that wasn’t the life for him wolves don’t belong in the South.

My nose begins to numb from the cold I almost wish I could have gone with Arya to watch them march through Wintertown but I have to wait to great her formally as was expected of me. 

I give up trying to spot him when I saw the large leathery wings of the dragons. I couldn’t make my self look away my eyes follow as they flew overhead I unconsciously move to keep watching them.

Oh Jon, I thought, what did you get us into. I really hope you know what you are doing. Thinking on all the rumors she heard over the years about her and her escapades across the Narrow sea with concern.

My thought was broken by the sound of a horn and I make my way down to the courtyard to great them. 

As I got into place to great them and the first thing I spotted coming through the gates my eye are drawn immediately to him is Jon. He immediately gets off his horse and gives a stable boy the reigns to his horse. 

He walks right to me and takes me into his arms bringing me into his familiar embrace. I breath in the familiar scent that is all Jon and lean into his furs. I breathe out a sigh of relief that he is okay and home with us.

Jon whispers in my ear.

"I did what I had to please." he said in a strained voice.

Finally glancing up I spot her approaching and he was right she is quite beautiful.You can't take from us. I just got him back I wanted to scream at her. Why did he give up his crown to her it had to be more then a pretty face and dragon right.

As she gets closer Jon pulls back and tension fills him as he watches me as I turn towards her. She is almost a head shorter then me all pale white skin and matching white hair that one could imagine if she fell into the snow she would get lost in it. Her face while tense is very pretty. I lift my head and look her in the face.

"Winterfell is your, Your grace." I tell her, I wanted to her to leave she don't belong here.

 

She gave a smug smile that remind Sansa a bit of Cersei and the condescending manner she regarded her with. But I will not cower before this one she will not make me feel small. I'm a Stark of Winterfell this is my home you can not scare me. 

I motioned forward a maid who came forward. 

"This is Beth. She will take you to quarter we had prepared for you as well as the rest of your retinue. Anything you need she will be of assistance." nodding to the blonde man at behind her and the familiar figures of my former husband and the spider approaching along with a pretty young women with warm brown skin and short hair with tight curls. "It is good to see you both alive and well."

"And you My Lady, you look even more beautiful then we last saw each other. You must tell me all about how you got here." said Lord Tyrion spoke in a tone she remembered him using when trying to break the tension.

"You do look so much like your Lady mother." echoed the Spider. 

While it does give me some warmth it doesn't break the tensions.

" I thought we would be meeting with my lords first they should see me." piped up the Dragon Queen looking confused and a touch annoyed.

"I'm sorry, your grace. But not on all have them arrived yet. And I thought it would be best to allow you to freshen up from your travel before you meet them." trying to soothe her.

She simmers and turns to Jon. "Will you escort me, My lord?" a chill passes through me at that oh no Jon, what did you do?

Jon sigh and shifts moving his gaze from me to the Dragon Queen."I haven't seen my brother and sisters in some time, your Grace, I would really like to see them first." he says in a strained almost fustrated look. That she did not appear to catch as her face softens briefly and she nods. 

She is then lead away with the rest of her party to there rooms in the guest house.

Jon sighs as she leaves and I can almost see the tension leak out. I give him a small smile. I reach out touching his elbow.

"Come we have much to discuss. Arya and Bran will meet us in a bit." and for the first time since he returned he gave me a full smile and I feel a warmth spread through me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please review


End file.
